Awoken
by Nushi
Summary: A mission goes wrong and Sakura awakens from her childhood early. Oneshot [kakasaku]


Warning: Very young Sakura in this one.

OneShot

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to someone else other than myself.

* * *

Awoken

* * *

A sun shower had started in the growing evening of Konoha's forest. Sunlight filtered through dripping leaves and around the slick trunks of the ancient trees growing there. She paused in her flight and almost slipped off of the moss covered branch. Her hands flew out and slapped the trunk for support as she waited. 

Her pink hair was plastered across her face and stuck in mouth as her breath rasped in and out painfully. Gulping quickly she held her breath and waited for any noise form behind her. A bird called softly from above before winging to the forest floor. The steady splatter of raindrops on broad leaves started to deafen her ears.

Her whole body started to shake in fear as she realized the meaning of this silence. No one was coming after her. He wasn't following her like he promised. Clutching the bag she was supposed to return to the Village, she hesitated with indecision.

If he wasn't coming she should just keep going, get back to the safety of the Village and complete the mission. That's what you did when you were a Konoha ninja. But she couldn't make her self leave her post in the drenching tree.

Stealing herself, she flew quickly through the branches landing only momentarily for leverage. Water splashed in her eyes and the tiring sun warmed her back. She slapped leaves out of her way as she pressed herself in-between the crook of two large branches, listening for the slightest sound.

Her small hand slipped behind her back and pulled a kunai from her pouch to be held ready in front of her heaving chest. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for any indication that a fight was still being held, but nothing reached her ears.

Only the comforting sounds of a sleepy forest getting ready for the coming night played out around her.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been waiting but she couldn't take it anymore. Stowing her parcel in the crook she had been resting in she dashed the last few trees to last place she had seen him.

An enemy nin with his mask still in place lay brokenly over a branch a little below her own perch. His own sword was sticking out of his back and his awkwardly turned neck assured her of his demise.

Jumping to another branch she looked around carefully. Two more bloodied forms lay on the forest floor almost out of site. She already knew they were dead, having seen their lives taken from them with her own eyes not moments before.

Drawing a breath she called out his name. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched her kunai and hid incase any unwanted attention came. She knew she wouldn't be a match for even an injured enemy nin. But still she had to try and find him.

When a moment had passed and nothing happened she flew out of her hiding place and rushed in the opposite direction of the two dead nin she had been facing. Her black shorts clung to her legs annoyingly in the warm rain.

A dead nin lay on a branch in her path but she only jumped over him. Following the trail of carnage was making her chest swell with hope. Another body, then another, and another with a hole in his chest the size of a fist.

Passing them by she flung herself into empty space grabbing for her next hand or foot hold on a branch in the thinning trees.

A metallic smell permeated the entire area as she drew closer to her destination. It clawed its way over her tongue and down her nose, making her heart race that much faster.

She stopped and looked down him from a high branch. He lay half hidden under the corpse of an enemy nin. At least five more bodies were spread out as well, a mass of blood and thicker tissue littering the ground.

She was down and dragging the nin off of him with her kunai at his throat before she could even blink. But the enemy was dead, a gory hole open and leaking in his abdomen.

Leaving that body she knelt by the body she desperately still wanted to be alive. His stomach looked almost completely slashed open and blood was running from under his hitai-ate.

A sob came from her mouth as she took in the damage that had been wrought upon his body. Crouching next to his chest she tried to control her sobbing pleas for him to get up.

He didn't stir in any way and his chest remained still. Placing her palms to his chest she gathered her chakra and tried to asses his condition. Moving her hands quickly to his head she cleared the fluid pooling into his brain cavity and surrounding tissues. Then she pulled down his mask and starting sobbing again.

His mouth didn't open and he didn't take a breath as she waited with her hand pressed to her mouth. Again her soft pleas were lost to the slowing drizzle of rain and patter of leaves. She asked for forgiveness for not being able to kill and begged him to breathe.

Blood slipped from the corner of his mouth. Checking and finding his pulse still holding out she wiped the tears from her eyes. She leaned close to his mouth; no breath crossed her lips or cheek as she waited. She positioned his head and opened his mouth, one small hand closing his nose before she pressed her mouth to his. Shoving in as large of breaths as she could manage she paused as dizziness threatened to over take her.

Putting her mouth back over his she repeated this until she thought her own lungs might explode. She screamed at him to wake up, not to leave her alone, and to stay with her.

She tipped his head back once more and pushed her breath into him. Trying to force some her life into his struggling and failing body.

Muscles stiffened as his body jerked back into functioning on its own. Tearing her mouth from his, she looked down into his mismatched and unfocused eyes of grey and red. His hand flew up and grasped the back of her neck as his eyes closed.

She tried to resist as he dragged her lips back down to his. A moan escaped from his half open mouth as his tongue tasted her lips. Her eyes flew open in surprise as she pulled away from him. His hand dropped away from her and his head rolled to the side as he passed out.

She continued to watch his calm breathing while he slept on the forest floor. Uncontrollable shivers over took her body as she touched her lips with wet fingertips. She stared at his unmasked face turned towards her.

Something gently rubbed inside of her, like the softest fur, meandering and growing as she remembered that one sound. She looked down at the first man she'd ever seen with her new eyes. That one sound from his lips had awoken the woman within her.

* * *

This was inspired by a scene from the book The Red Tent. Not my usual reading material. But if you're interested in bible type stuff it might be for you. This is a very interesting read since it concentrates on a minor character of the bible. I myself am not usually interested in something like that just because I think religion is one of the greatest evils of human kind. 

Flame away.

Your Nushi


End file.
